Since the advent of notebook computers, even smaller computers have been developed. Many of these smaller computers have met with only limited success, however, partially because their compact size limits space in which input/output (“I/O”) devices may be disposed. Furthermore, many computer users have been disappointed with display quantity and quality in many “sub-notebook” computers. Further, the size of many conventional input devices, such as keyboards used on such computers are too small to allow optimum comfort, speed, and accuracy while inputting data. Many sub-notebook computers therefore often require users to sacrifice both display and I/O convenience. Even though the data processing and the storage capacity of smaller computers is often equivalent to that of a desktop computer, such machines have not yet adequately replaced the user's desktop computer.
One type of smaller-than-notebook computer design that has proven useful and quite popular, however, is the personal digital assistant (PDA) that includes a generally-rectangular chassis with a front surface thereon. The front surface is typically dominated by a LCD display device. In contrast to other computer designs, a PDA does typically not include a traditional “QWERTY” or equivalent keyboard. Instead, a PDA is generally equipped with a few control buttons on the front or side surfaces and a stylus. Users write on the LCD with the stylus to enter data to the PDA. According to the user's preferences, the PDA generally stores the user's writing as a bitmapped form. This bitmapped form often requires substantial memory for storage and, therefore, limits the PDA's ability to manipulate the writing. Alternatively, with the aid of handwriting recognition software stored in the PDA, the PDA can translate the writing into representative codes or characters suitable for more efficient processing and storage.
Alternatively, users can often use the stylus and/or the control buttons on the front and side surfaces to input data by moving a pointer over the LCD to point at a virtual keyboard shown on the screen. This input method, however, is much slower and clumsier than the traditional keyboard.
Due to size limitations, PDAs are generally unable to utilize traditional keyboards. Therefore, a solution of using an external keyboard was proposed. User may separate the external keyboard from the PDA when it is not used, so that only the PDA needs to be carried as the user travels. While inputting data, the user connects the external keyboard to the PDA so that data may be entered quickly and conveniently. Nevertheless, detachable keyboards typically pose a number of problems. Due to the small size of the PDA, the PDA is not typically supported in an upright position on a table or other surface when data is being entered. Moreover, the LCD of the PDA does not typically adjust to a desired view angle, thus resulting in frequent difficulty in viewing the display screen during data entry. Furthermore, to facilitate the need for mobility, it is desirable to make the external keyboard or other input device as small as possible, thus requiring reduced space and/or thickness of the keyboard or other input device. As a result, internal space in the keyboard for circuit boards is often limited. Designing and arranging circuit boards in the keyboard thus becomes more difficult and complicated.